Malheureux Râteau
by KiirOou
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, ceci un petit texte sur un râteau. OS


Malheureux râteau

Auteur : KiirOou

Disclaiming : Les deux personnes sortent tous droit de mon imagination

Rating : K

Note : Voilà la première publication, j'espère que vous aimerez !

C'est juste un court texte parlant d'un râteau. (Comment faire plus simple … ^^)

Je regardais droit devant moi. Un champs, tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais tellement solitaire, sans rien de bien vivant. Juste un arbre, et encore, il était squelettique: ses branches nues s'étiraient vers le l'eau, désespérant d'atteindre le ciel. Pourtant celui-ci n'était pas si attirant. Il était gris, froid.

Cette vue si accablante me démoralisait encore plus que je ne l'était. Car oui j'étais triste, un étau m'enlaçait le haut du corps, m'empêchant de respirer comme il faut. Ma respiration chaotique était le seul indice voyant sur moi, qui révélait mon état d'esprit. A part si pour vous, mes yeux si vides d'expressions étaient pris en compte.

J'étais venu ici pour me changer les idées mais c'était tout le contraire ! Ma peine s'était accentuée devant ce paysage. Tout me le rappelait : la forme des nuages en la forme de son visage aux traits si harmonieux, le noir du tronc de l'arbre en la couleur si envoûtante de ses yeux, la silhouette du végétal en sa silhouette élancée et surtout le tout me rappelait fortement son caractère réservé et si taciturne.

Rien ne pouvait me l'enlever de mes pensées.

Lui, ah lui ! J'aurais aimé le désigner comme mon âme sœur mais malheureusement mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Et il me l'avait bien fais comprendre, avec des paroles acerbes qui m'avaient extrêmement blessé. Avec ce «Tu me dégouttes», ma vie s'était effondrée. Vous allez me dire que c'est un peu trop de dire cela, mais l'entendre de la bouche de celui que l'on considérait comme notre bien-aimée, cela faisait atrocement mal.

Êtes vous déjà tombé amoureux ? Oui, je pense. La plupart des personnes aiment quelqu'un, que se soit secrètement ou qu'ils soient avec cette personne. Mais êtes-vous déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne fallait surtout pas aimé ? Cela arrive de temps à autre, mais cela ne touche pas tout le monde. Et ces personnes qui ne sont pas touchés ne savent pas à quel point elles ont de la chance.

Moi cette personne, c'était un homme. OK, il y a des millions de mecs sur terre mais, moi aussi je suis un homme. Et oui, je suis gay. Mais malheureusement, l'homosexualité n'est pas encore vraiment accepté, beaucoup trouve cela bizarre, d'autre normal (mais ils ne sont pas nombreux) mais les pires sont ceux qui trouvent cela écœurant. Et l'homme qui occupe mon cœur en fait parti. JE SUIS AMOUREUX D'UN HOMOPHOBE !

Quoi de plus pire ! Mais le pire c'est que je m'étais accroché à un espoir, un infime espoir qui est devenu néant. Je croyais, qu'il pouvait changer d'avis, j'étais quand même son meilleur ami depuis pas mal d'années. Surtout que j'avais crus percevoir des regards, le genre de regard qu'on lance à la personne qu'on aime. Mais non, je m'étais fais des faux-espoirs.

Je m'étais déclaré, un jour où on avait décider d'aller au parc pour profiter du beau temps et savourer la sensation du soleil qui chauffe sur notre peaux. On s'était assis sur l'herbe tendre, abandonnés par nos autres amis qui s'étaient précipités pour aller acheter des glaces. Un silence s'était installé entre nous, mais il n'était pas gênant au contraire il était apaisant, on était bien en compagnie de l'un et de l'autre. Voulant en profiter encore plus, je m'allongeais, ma tête sur ses cuisses. Je levais la tête et pus admirer mon cher et tendre. Jusqu'au moment où il tourna la tête vers moi et que nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se décrocher. Et là, je me suis dis que c'était le moment, le bon moment pour lui dire.

«Benjamin, je...je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

-Oui je t'écoute, me murmura-t-il toujours les yeux dans les yeux

-Ben...je...ça fait un certain temps que j'ai...ça en moi et il faut que je te le dise...j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop le prendre mal...

-Kév' tu m'inquiète là, m'interrompit-il les sourcils froncés. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non, du tout. En faite, je... je ressens de...l'amour pour toi. Benjamin, je t'aime.»

J'avais dis cette dernière phrase d'une traite. Je cherchais dans les yeux de Benjamin une quelconque émotion. Mais pendant les premières secondes, il n'y avait rien. Rien! Ça en était frustrant. Puis, ce que je redoutais arriva, du dégoût, de la haine mais aussi un peu de déception traversèrent ses iris ébènes. Il me repoussa violemment et se leva le plus vite possible.

«T'es PD ? Me demanda-t-il avec une lueur de dégoût plus que visible.

-Je...je...n...oui, dis-je dans un soupir.»

Il s'écarta vivement de moi et me lança au visage «Tu me dégouttes !», puis il partit sans un regard envers moi.

Je crois que ce fus mon râteau le plus éprouvant. Déjà parce que je ne prends presque jamais de râteau et aussi parce que Benjamin faisait partie de moi. Je ne me voyais pas vivre sans lui. Sa présence m'était vital, ses sourires étaient mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre depuis quelque temps. Je me levais le matin pour le voir, je me dépêchais de me laver pour être encore plus avec lui.

Ce jour-là, j'ai du pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, impossible de s'arrêter. Je savais que plus jamais je pourrais lui reparler, plus jamais le revoir sourire et plus jamais le revoir à mes cotés. J'avais essayer de reprendre du poil de la bête comme on dit mais non je ne pouvais pas me l'enlever de la tête et je ne le voulais pas. Je l'aimais et l'aimerais toujours. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier et tourner la page en si peu de temps. Mais comment oublier son meilleur ami et son amoureux ?

Cela fait maintenant trois mois. Trois mois à attendre un signe de sa part, trois mois à se morfondre, à culpabilisé : si je ne lui aurais pas dis, je serais toujours à ses cotés; trois mois à l'aimer encore plus. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais plus le temps passait plus mes sentiments se multipliaient.

Et me voilà maintenant devant ce champs qui représentait pas mal mon état d'esprit. Le vide sauf Benjamin. Mon obsession.

Puis je mis à repenser au passé, à mon enfance quelque peu malheureuse, à ma vie quoi. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ma vie avait été géniale mais je ne peux pas dire non plus qu'elle avait été un enfer. Beaucoup de personnes sont malheureuses pour bien plus que cela. Je pris donc la décision de me relever, de chasser les nuages qui obscurcissaient mon âme. Il fallait que j'aille mieux !

Le lendemain je plaquai tous, mon travail, ma famille, mes amis et pris un avion pour le Japon. J'allais refaire ma vie là-bas.

Ça n'a pas été facile au début, je repensais encore pas mal à Benjamin mais je me refis de nouveaux amis qui m'aidaient à garder la pêche. Puis, le jour où je mis attenté le moins, la flèche de Cupidon me transperça. C'était une personne simple mais si raffiné. Il chantait dans un groupe de Rock en plein progression pour l'international. Lui aussi eut le coup de foudre et depuis lors, on vécu dans le parfait amour.


End file.
